dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Batman Vol 1 255
Batman then pays a visit to Commissioner Gordon at the GCPD Headquarters, where he informs the Commissioner about his latest encounter with the man disguised as a beast. Gordon then tells Batman about the robbery of a couple of timber wolves from the Gotham Zoo and he believes that there is a connection between both crimes. Batman agrees, but he also starts to suspect that maybe the attacker was not wearing a disguise. At dawn, the beast returns to the hidden laboratory of Professor Milo where he transforms back to his human form of Anthony Lupus, a former professional athlete who started having unbearable headaches due to an illness known as lycantrophy. Lupus sought medical help, but nobody was able to provide a cure for his illness, until he met Milo, who gave him a serum that stopped his constant headaches, but instead, it caused him to turn into a werewolf during full moon nights. Lupus explains that his transformations are worsening and that he might lose control of his acts when transformed into a werewolf, which is why he needs a cure from Milo, but Milo refuses to give him the antidote until he has succeeded in killing Milo's personal enemy, Batman. Seeking to lure Batman into a trap, Lupus puts out word about a charity donation he wants to deliver to Batman personally and this reaches Bruce Wayne's ears. One night, Batman goes to Lupus' place in order to receive the donation, but he is taken inside a locked room, where he is knocked unconscious with gas. Moments later, Lupus takes Batman to a construction site near Milo's secret laboratory and he handcuffs the hero to the ground with chains before going to Milo's lab and asking one more time for the cure. Milo wouldn't give the antidote until Batman has been murdered by the werewolf, but Lupus knows that he will lose control of his next transformation. Milo doesn't heed the warning and when the full moon rises, Lupus turns into a werewolf and attacks Milo, destroying the antidote. In the meantime, Batman has recovered and he tries to break free from the chains, when the werewolf appears and prepares an attack on the Caped Crusader. Batman manages to break free in time to fight back and as they struggle, a storm unleashes. With rain and thunders as their background, Batman and the werewolf take the fight to the construction site, several storeys above the ground. Once there, the fight continues and Batman uses a metallic rod to impale the beast in the shoulder. However, the werewolf doesn't seem to feel pain and he starts pulling the object out of his body until a lightning strikes at him, attracted by the metallic rod. Batman is only able to watch as the burning body of the werewolf collapses to the ground and by the time Batman reaches the spot where the werewolf landed, he is only able to find the charred metallic rod. Nothing is ever known about the werewolf in Gotham City, but not long after this, the legend about a man hunting wolves, and a pack led by a beast start to spread in the cold lands of Alaska. | StoryTitle2 = The First Batman | Synopsis2 = | StoryTitle3 = The Duped Domestics! | Synopsis3 = | StoryTitle4 = The True-False Face of Batman! | Synopsis4 = | StoryTitle5 = Crazy-Quilt Comes Back! | Synopsis5 = | StoryTitle6 = The Outsider Strikes Again! | Synopsis6 = | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * Janet Bonner * * Amons * Ernst Locations: * * ** Items: * * | Appearing2 = | Appearing3 = | Appearing4 = | Appearing5 = | Appearing6 = | Notes = * "Moon of the Wolf" and the cover are both reprinted in and * Includes fan letters from Mike Barr and Elliot S! Maggin. . | Trivia = * "Moon of the Wolf" was adapted in the episode of the same name of Batman: The Animated Series, in 1992. | Recommended = | Links = }}